


Edge of Pedestal

by ZWChen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, London-era, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, untypical OT3
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen
Summary: 在丈夫和情人之間，她是照亮赫勒斯滂海峽的火炬。(English translation starts from Chapter 4)





	1. Part 1

　　「 解開，」被推進椅座裡的托馬斯，往後傾靠著椅背，俯視著跪在他雙腿間的詹姆斯。他左手緊握著扶把，壁爐的火光在那海水似的眼睛裡跳動，高張的情慾使他耳廓泛紅，嗓音異於平常的低沉：「 我的背心。」  
　　那是個命令句，隱含著一股極其緊張的嚴峻，瞬即掌控了他全副注意力，容不下任何思考的餘裕。詹姆斯深吸一口氣，鼓脹的胯間正在擾亂他的心神，但他穩住微顫的雙手，開始解開托馬斯背心上的銅扣。剛開始他的手指笨拙得幾乎不聽使喚，費了番功夫才解開第一顆鈕扣，竟不得不暫歇片刻，前臂貼著托馬斯的胸膛，隨著對方深而緩的呼吸起伏著。他抬頭凝視托馬斯的眼睛，那目光無比炙熱，又無比耐心，好似鼓勵卻又如此殷切，詹姆斯在那目光下重新找回節奏，一顆接著一顆，從胸口一路解到下腹部，從頭到尾不曾移開過視線。鈕扣全都解開後，他停住動作，探詢的望著他的勛爵。托馬斯點點頭，他才像獲得許可似的，拉著背心的前襟往兩邊敞開。  
　　忽然，托馬斯冷不防捉住他的左手。他被突如其來的力道驚動了一下，覆蓋在手背上的熱度卻令他暈眩，只能任由對方引導著他的手來到頸間，伸進質料細滑的絲巾裡，勾住那原本繫得一絲不苟的領結，緩緩的往外拉，直到領巾徹底鬆脫，無力的垂落在衣領兩側，托馬斯才放開他的手，好像很滿意似的微笑起來。  
　　 「 你做得很好，上尉。」托馬斯這麼說。如此簡單的一句話，卻使他耳膜裡轟隆作響，彷彿砲彈就在他耳邊擊發。「 告訴我你想要什麼。」  
　　 詹姆斯舔舔嘴唇，兩隻手掌沿著托馬斯的腰際往下，滑過骨盆外側的突起處，來到髖關節，暗中使勁，抓住他的臀側往外拉，使得托馬斯失去平衡滑向椅墊邊緣。詹姆斯往前傾身，讓托馬斯的胯部貼合著自己的上腹。他們的體溫幾乎一樣高，透過層層布料，透過托馬斯的絲絨褲和他的亞麻襯衫交融在一起。  
　　「 我想要，」麥格勞上尉謙敬的仰望他，卻緩緩勾起了嘴角，彷彿確信無人能抗拒他的引誘：「吻你的肚臍，勛爵大人。」  
　　聽了他的請求，托馬斯險些笑出聲，「 可以，」他的語氣變得柔和些，饒富興味的端詳著他，眼神卻帶著些警覺 ：「 但只有肚臍。」  
　　 詹姆斯順從的頷首作為回答，在托馬斯的默許下，解鬆對方褲腰側的扣帶，小心拉出他的襯衫下擺，免得扯壞那柔薄的布料。  
　　他將襯衫一分一吋往上捲，平滑結實的肚腹逐漸袒露在他眼前。他吞嚥了一下，穩住呼吸，正要俯下身的時候，托馬斯忽然伸手按住他肩頭，阻止他再繼續往前。  
　　 「 等一下。」  
　　那隻手只是輕輕抵住他，不是拒絕，也並非警告，傳過來的力道卻十分堅定。他靜止在原位，抬頭望著托馬斯，發覺對方的神情認真之餘有幾分捉弄人的意味。「脫掉你的上衣。」  
　　 詹姆斯眨了眨眼，停頓了片刻，只有短短的半秒鐘，便將那句命令付諸實行，把原本嚴嚴實實紮在褲頭裡的衣襬一把扯出來，捉住自己的衣領，將襯衫兜頭脫下，捲成一綑扔到旁邊。托馬斯的視線沿著他泛紅的脖頸看到往下削落的精壯臂膀，在他佈滿雀斑的胸膛上流連，激起一陣戰慄竄過他的背脊，剛才勉強克制下去的慾望又再度升高。詹姆斯對上那道視線，雙臂自然垂放，等待對方進一步的指示，指節不經意似的摩娑過托馬斯穿著高筒襪的小腿。他注意到托馬斯的喉頭動了一動，藏起差點浮上嘴角的笑意。  
　　「你得學會耐住性子，親愛的上尉。」在一陣彷彿永遠不會結束的靜默後，托馬斯譴責似的說。  
　　「我盡力而為，大人。」他聳聳肩，忽然發覺這恐怕不是個好的回應。  
　　托馬斯臉上卻閃過某種異樣的神采，朝他點了點頭，示意他繼續。  
　　於是詹姆斯傾下身來，雙手支著對方大腿撐住自己，緩慢的、幾近敬畏的俯首，輕輕吻住托馬斯的肚臍。當他乾燥的嘴唇終於碰觸到那片肚腹，原本掩蓋在衣物下的熨熱氣味沁入鼻腔，他不由得發出了由衷的嘆息。越來越劇烈的心跳撞擊著他的胸腔，所有最細微的變化都變得銳利而鮮烈。他感覺到對方的腹肌微微收縮，又復放鬆，些許得意之情泛上心頭。他當然知道自己蓄留的短鬚扎在裸露的皮膚上能產生什麼效果，而他可不打算這麼輕易打住。  
　　托馬斯垂目欣賞那低伏在自己身上的紅褐色髮頂，五指梳進濃密的髮流中，按揉他的頭皮，拆亂束在黑色絲帶裡的長髮 。「我很高興你還記得我的要求。」  
　　 「 嗯？」  
　　 「你留了鬍子。你當時的反應似乎把那當成玩笑。」  
　　 這句話顯然刺激了詹姆斯，竟使他皺起眉頭反駁：「 我從不把你的要求當成玩笑。」那雙唇瓣貼著他的皮膚，每個字都說得慎重而嚴正，彷彿想把這句聲明深深印入他身體裡。  
　　托馬斯半晌沒能回答，只是不可思議的望著他的海軍聯絡官。然而，這瞬間的鬆懈成了致命的錯誤，讓對方趁隙採取進一步的行動。  
　　一股濕潤而溫熱的觸感鑽進他的肚臍眼。  
　　 詹姆斯聽見對方悄悄倒抽一口氣，感覺到手掌下的大腿顫動了一下，故意稍微加重力道把它們按在原處。果不其然，那隻埋在他髮間的手抓住他的後腦勺，將他往後輕輕扯開。  
　　「我說，你可以吻，上尉。我沒說你可以－－」托馬斯頓了頓， 稍早那種奇異的似怒似喜的神情又重回他臉上：「－－ 用舌頭。」  
　　 詹姆斯早有準備，露出一絲狡黠的微笑：「 你也沒說不能用。」  
　　 「 你比我原先認為的還要大膽，上尉。」  
　　 「 三個月能發生不少改變，勛爵大人。」  
　　 托馬斯定定的凝視他， 似乎在衡量這般犯行該判予他何種程度的懲戒， 好一會才以低沉的聲音下令：「站起來。 」  
　　他聽話照做，站起身，任由褲檔裡無可辯駁的隆起展現在勛爵的視線範圍內。膨脹的性器無處昂揚，繃得他相當難受，托馬斯調侃的注視更是一點幫助也沒有，然而他絲毫不覺得這樣的暴露有什麼難堪或羞恥之處。  
　　托馬斯直盯住他的眼睛，抬起右手，伸出食指，指尖隔著帆布來回搔刮著他的褲襠隆起處。他忍住一聲幾乎要從喉嚨後方湧上的低吟，勉力讓自己站穩腳步。  
　　「解開你的褲頭。」托馬斯正經的說，卻玩味的在他胯間輕彈一下。「 解開之後，雙手交握在背後站直，接下來無論如何，你都得保持這個姿勢。辦得到嗎？」  
　　詹姆斯深吸一口氣：「 是的，勛爵大人。」  
　　他解開腰側的扣帶，鬆開褲頭，便將雙手負在背後，挺起腰桿，一動也不動的站穩。托馬斯勾住鬆垂的褲頭往下拉，從小腹拉到恥骨，視線隨著疏落的金紅色毛髮往下延伸，一直來到性器根部。衣物的限制一被剝除，勃起的陰莖便倏然昂立在他面前。  
　　他抬眼望著詹姆斯，正好迎上對方低垂而略顯焦躁的目光。看著我。他用眼神示意對方，然後，輕輕握住他堅挺的性器，從柱頭滑至根部，張開手指揉弄他鼓脹的囊袋。  
　　一聲粗重的喘息頓時從詹姆斯緊閉的嘴裡洩漏而出，卻又被頑固的嚥回喉嚨裡，喉結在緊繃的頸鎖肌之間上下滾動。托馬斯欣賞著這幅景象，幾乎忘了眨眼，過了半晌，他才緩緩傾下身，俯首親吻詹姆斯柱頭的孔眼。  
　　 「 天殺－－」當托馬斯的舌尖觸上敏感的柱頭，無預警的快感讓詹姆斯的膝窩猛地一陣發軟，他仰起頭，終於忍不住喘起大氣，咬緊牙關咒罵：「 托馬斯－－」  
　　 「海軍教給你的禮節哪裡去了，上尉？ 」托馬斯從容而帶責難的打斷他，紅潤的嘴唇沾上了他的透明體液，使得那副微笑看上去令人難以置信的煽情。  
　　 他調整呼吸，右手在背後緊緊掐住左腕，像是要死命抓住腦海中最後一絲理智。「 我很......抱歉。」  
　　 托馬斯挪動一下臀部，往後靠回深綠色椅背上，目光仍緊盯著他的胯間，抿抿嘴舔掉唇上滑膩的液體。那細微的動作幾乎使他發狂，迫使他不得不移開視線。該死的三個月，他想，托馬斯甚至不用動手，光是這樣盯著他久一點他可能都會當場射出來。  
　　「我給你的處罰公平嗎，上尉？」托馬斯終於轉而望向他的臉，擱在扶把上的手指指尖相互摩娑著。  
　　 「 很公平，大人。」他揚起眉毛，口中順從的回答。  
　　 「你展現了驚人的耐性和意志力， 」 托馬斯語帶稱許的說，沉吟片刻，深吸一口氣，眼睛看著他卻像是在對自己說：「或許我們真的能完成我們渴望的一切。」  
　　詹姆斯皺起眉頭，知道自己不需要回答，只是沉默的佇立著，等待著。  
　　 半晌後，托馬斯才再次開口指示他，然而，原本那種緊張的嚴峻減緩了幾分。那口吻與其說是命令，更像是某種慎重的請求。  
　　「靠過來。」托馬斯說。  
　　他像被磁石吸引似的，以一種近乎恍惚的狀態傾身靠向座椅，任由托馬斯引導著他的膝蓋壓上椅墊。他聽到自己的皮靴摩擦綢緞椅套的吱嘎聲，雙手不知不覺撐住扶把，感覺到托馬斯的一隻手撫上他的肩胛，另一隻手扶著他臀側，兩人的軀幹之間只隔著若有似無的最後一點距離，他赤裸的性器則恰好貼合在對方同樣緊繃而鼓脹的胯間。  
　　 「 現在，」托馬斯的鼻息徐徐吐在他臉上，那沉厚的嗓音彷彿教堂鐘聲，在他的軀殼深處震盪不止： 「 告訴我你想要什麼，上尉。」  
　　詹姆斯沒有告訴他的勛爵他想要什麼。  
　　他狠狠的、毫不遲疑的，吻住托馬斯的嘴。


	2. Part 2

　　  
　　在開口要求詹姆斯到書房和她談話之前，米蘭達便隱約感覺到，她的懇勸終究會成為徒勞。  
　　她親眼見證了所有跡象，每個微妙的神態，每個狀似不經意的字詞，在在都向她暗示著事物的全貌尚未被揭露。然而，待到她意識到自己非得出手介入不可的時候，卻已經束手無策。身為妻子和伴侶，她也許足夠瞭解托馬斯，然而，身為情人，她發覺自己恐怕並不如她認為的那麼瞭解詹姆斯·麥格勞。  
　　當她懷抱著絲毫未減的憂心，留下詹姆斯獨自待在宅邸主人的書房裡，準備按照他請求的去喚她的丈夫，掩上那扇門之前，她瞥見詹姆斯從窗臺起身，卸去了懸在腰間的佩刀，連同脫下的海軍長外套一起掛在書桌旁的壓書架上。在那個瞬間，某種無從辯駁的認知，以及伴隨著這份認知而來的哀傷深深攫住了她。不同於托馬斯留在書扉上的筆跡，不同於燭光掩映下的那一吻，詹姆斯這番舉動再自然不過，卻是一種更加絕對的證明，遠超出她這些日子以來有過的任何猜想。  
　　她沿著走廊回到前廳，卻發現隨侍在側的僕人和彼得．艾許都已不見蹤影。那裡只有托馬斯，背對著她站在那張凌亂堆放著議案相關文件的紫杉木桌前，雙手扶著椅背，除了略顯僵硬的肩線，那背影沒有其他跡象能讓她讀出對方正被什麼樣的思緒困擾著。  
　　她走上前去，輕輕揉捏丈夫的肩膀。托馬斯幾乎是無意識的回過頭來。她知道若是其他人，冷不防撞見這樣一雙忘記掩飾的眼睛，或多或少都會感到畏怯。但她不是其他人。  
　　 「 我差人送彼得回去了。」托馬斯回答了她還沒問出口的問題：「 他打算再去拜訪幾個重要的盟友。一切都得等詹姆斯從海軍部回來之後再商議。」  
　　 那其實是三個不相干的句子。她理解的點點頭，輕咬住嘴唇內側，過了半晌才找到適當的措辭：「 詹姆斯想和你單獨說話。他在書房等你。 」  
　　 忽然間，她感覺到某種籠罩在他身上的巨大張力開始退去，在轉瞬間消散於無形。托馬斯的目光依然強烈，卻被另一種更柔和也更熱切的情感所取代。「 我去交代哈珀準備些吃的。」她繼續說，盡可能讓自己委婉的用詞聽起來更加明確： 「 上尉這一路舟車勞頓，肯定滿心只想著盡早趕回來，恐怕連自己會餓會渴都忘得一乾二淨了。」  
　　正當她要轉身離開的時候，托馬斯忽然握住了她的手。  
　　「三十分鐘後，」他說： 「 能麻煩妳親自送來嗎？」  
　　她摩娑著丈夫的手，琢磨著他那奇異卻熟悉的口吻，發現那是個真摯的邀請。  
　　沉吟片刻後，她終於點點頭。  
　　 握著她的手如釋重負的放開了。「謝謝妳，親愛的。 」

 

　　※

 

　　她像往常一樣囑咐僕人們，上尉將在勛爵的書房裡用餐，不需要前來打擾他們談話。三十分鐘後，她便回到了那扇橡木門前。  
　　門沒上閂。  
　　不但沒上閂，微開的細縫透出的火光澄澄跳動。  
　　她端著那盤羔羊肉餡餅和雪莉酒，屏住呼吸，傾身靠向那道門縫。沒有談話聲，書房裡相當安靜，她只聽得到木柴燃燒的細微劈啪聲，間或夾雜著像是椅腳摩擦過光滑木板地的聲音。  
　　她的手搭上門板，正打算推開時，裡頭忽然傳來另一種聲音，那聲音低柔而短促，倘若她沒有側耳細聽，很容易就會錯過，卻令她不禁往後縮了一步，險些鬆掉了手裡的托盤。  
　　那是一聲悶在喉嚨裡的呻吟，然後又是一聲，這次比較沙啞，氣音也重得多，卻像回音似的緊接在前一聲後面。  
　　即使她明知道此時只有兩個人在那房間裡，是與她最熟悉也最親密的兩個人，也清楚知道此時從房間裡傳來的聲音只可能代表著什麼。然而，這些再單純不過的事實還是喚起了某種她以為早已遠離她許多年的感受。  
　　那是在更久遠以前，曾經在少女時期困擾過她的，難以訴諸言語的羞赧。  
　　和托馬斯朝夕相處了這麼些年，直到這個時候，她才發覺自己竟然從未設想過，這個與她共享生活的男人，也會發出這樣的聲音。更甚者，她知道那是因為書房裡的另一個人，那個與她共享過床鋪和情事的男人－－  
　　她忍不住抬手搓撫過臉頰，彷彿這麼做就能抹去那不應浮現的熱潮，然後，重新找回她不知退縮到何處的勇氣，推開那扇門。

 

　　 ※

 

　　和女主人親切的道別後，米蘭達．漢彌頓夫人在僕人的協助下穿戴好手套和河狸皮披肩，從容步下菲爾波特家的門階。斯隆街已被夜幕籠罩，這幢帕拉底歐式寓邸在燈火點綴下仍呈現著耀眼的象牙白──歸功於菲爾波特老夫人和她手下訓練有素的僕役，從窗玻璃到列柱都光潔得彷彿連雨漬都沾不上去。可惜其他貴賓顯然無暇欣賞她的用心良苦，仕女們提著色澤鮮麗的裙襬，小心翼翼閃避腳下的污泥和馬糞，在男伴的扶持下爬進有天鵝絨襯墊的馬車廂，一心只想盡快把濕冷的空氣關在車門外。就算給這些在宴席上以禮相待，卻總是在她背後竊竊私語的人披上長罩衫，這幅情景也和任何希臘神廟扯不上半點關係。她一邊寒暄道別，一邊以腦中浮現的念頭娛樂自己。  
　　她信步走向屬於她的馬車，華勒斯垂坐在車伕座上，帽沿低斜著掩過雙眼，顯然正打著瞌睡，裝束著一身正式軍禮服的麥格勞上尉看上去卻清醒得很－－方才他在那幢宅子的會客廳裡端著酒杯只是出於禮貌，大概連沾都沒沾到幾口。稀薄的月光約略描繪出他剛毅的輪廓，被深藍色外衣覆蓋的身影幾乎隱沒在黑夜中，只有前襟的鑲邊和帽緣飾扣依稀可見銀光閃爍。他以稍息姿態佇立在車門邊，臉龐側對著她，不知道在注視著什麼，令她忍不住順著他的目光望過去，卻只看到街角處建築物投下的陰影。  
　　 米蘭達忍俊不禁的說：「 那兒有什麼東西這麼有趣，竟然讓你比今晚任何時候都要來得專心。」  
　　 聽到她的聲音，詹姆斯回過頭來，低頭摘下帽子，卻沒有以往那種猝不及防的意味。她很喜歡看到他在她身邊卸除警戒的模樣。「一隻流浪狗，夫人。轉到街角另一邊去了，妳剛好錯過牠。」  
　　「 我不知道你也會對動物感興趣，上尉。 」  
　　「不算是特別有興趣。我只是在想，至少牠們不需要為自己的求生之道感到羞恥。」 詹姆斯一邊說，目光越過她的肩膀往後張望，有點疑惑的促起眉頭。她發現上尉似乎沒注意到自己不小心洩漏了未經修飾的想法，決定不要點破他。  
　　「你的勛爵恐怕還得在那裏待上好一陣子。」米蘭達打趣的覷他一眼：「 可憐的傑若米，我來不及阻止他在托馬斯面前提起哥林多前書 ，剛剛我離開的時候，他正被托馬斯一路窮追猛打，不得不撤退到書房裡搬救兵。」  
　　 聽了她的描述，詹姆斯搖搖頭，咧嘴笑開來，揚起了好看的鼻翼側紋。那笑容有幾分無奈，卻充滿了由衷而發的喜悅。「 想對付托馬斯，打消耗戰是大忌。要是讓他在你說話的前後文找到矛盾和缺陷，那怕只有一丁點，他都會牢牢記住，記得比你自己還清楚，再抓準時機一口氣攻破你的論點。」  
　　 她也跟著心領神會的笑起來，正想接口說你才和我丈夫共事幾個月，怎麼好像已經認識了他一輩子似的，然而，不知怎地，她忽然不太情願再繼續繞著這個話題打轉。「菲爾波特爵士會把他平安送回家的，人家可是個有風度的對手。」說著她朝上尉優雅的伸出手，語氣卻不禁帶上了幾分挑畔。「 托馬斯要我轉告你，只要你願意，不妨在我們的客房留宿一夜。」  
　　詹姆斯還愣了一會，才想到要替她打開車門，執起她的手協助她登上馬車。

 

　　※

 

　　壁爐前那兩人都沒聽到她進來。  
　　她悄悄掩上門，扣上門閂，幾乎無意識的挪動腳步，把托盤放到書桌上。  
　　那張扶手椅的寬大椅背遮住了她大部分的視線，但她能看見一隻肌肉賁起的臂膀，骨骼精悍的手掌緊抓著扶把，支撐著身體的重量往前推擠。一條修長的腿，從椅墊處往前伸展，光憑膝蓋到足尖的弧度她就能一眼認出來。包覆著小腿的絲襪仍十分平整，彷彿只是剛結束一天的繁忙行程，到壁爐前小歇片刻，然而，那不時顫動著刮過地板的鞋跟訴說的是另外一回事。一件揉皺的襯衫被棄置在土耳其地毯前，飽漲著情慾的喘息聲壓抑在胸腔裡，一陣接著一陣，緊密相疊節奏卻絲毫不紊亂，竟分不清是誰的呼吸接在誰的之後。她隱約能聽到濡濕的水聲沾染著稍嫌燥熱的空氣，在這間陳設典雅的書房，在掩得密密實實的窗帘裡，更是顯得分外曖昧。  
　　喘息聲越來越急促，也越來越沉重，其間夾雜著幾聲來不及換氣的哽咽和不慎從齒唇間溢出的吟哦，彷彿被張開到極致臨將崩斷的弓弦，她知道他們迎來的將會是一陣強烈得難以承受的高潮，眨眼間便能將他們雙雙吞沒。  
　　從這個角度看過去，她無法得知是哪一個人竭盡力氣延遲著這陣高潮，近乎絕望的想要阻止它太早到來。  
　　 然後，她聽到了。她聽到一聲瀕臨潰散的嗚咽，她幾乎不敢相信那個男人竟會用這樣的聲音呼喚另一個人的名字。  
　　「托馬斯， 」她聽到詹姆斯顫聲懇求：「拜託。」

 

　　※

 

　　她記得她走上前去，俯下身，拾起那件落在地上的襯衫。  
　　她記得詹姆斯驚愕的眼神，下意識想抽身避開，托馬斯按住他的後心使他無法動彈。  
　　她的丈夫眼皮泛紅，好似喝醉了酒，柔軟的金髮散亂貼在額上。  
　　她記得她解開了腰間的別針，絲滑的禮服沉沉滑落到足踝邊。  
　　丈夫將她摟入懷裡，被汗水浸濕的胸膛貼著她的背脊，雙臂溫柔的環繞著她，兩隻手卻緊緊攀著詹姆斯的肩膀。  
　　她記得詹姆斯緩緩進入她體內，忘情的張口銜住她的紅榴石耳墜，她則將綿密的呻吟送進詹姆斯耳畔。  
　　托馬斯的下顎輕抵著她的肩窩，臉龐埋進她的長髮中，右手往下滑至詹姆斯的腰窩，引導著他推送的節奏。  
　　她記得她輕柔吻著詹姆斯的側頸，詹姆斯越過她的肩膀熱烈吻著她的丈夫。  
　　她卻怎樣也記不得，最後究竟是誰先到達了歡愉的頂峰。

 

　　※

 

　　坐在客房的窗臺前，她舒服的交疊起雙腿擱在矮凳上，啜飲著睡前酒，一邊給詹姆斯朗讀《 赫洛與勒安得耳 》，並為他簡單解釋了雙韻體的特點。她和托馬斯都對馬羅抱有莫大的熱情，但她在丈夫的書架上挑選時，刻意避開了他從少年時期就鍾愛不已的《帖木兒大帝》，她也說不上來是為什麼，大概是這麼一個寧靜的初冬夜晚，似乎不太適合燒毀古蘭經和征服波斯帝國。  
　　她的同伴自從進了這幢屋子之後，看上去比在宴席上要放鬆得多，他坐在窗臺另一頭，未經梳理的紅髮散在肩上，雙手抱胸倚著窗櫺，佩刀斜斜靠在腳邊，然而他的目光還是好幾次飄向窗外，那模樣像是在尋覓著什麼，卻不知道自己尋覓的到底是什麼，而他正為此感到迷惘。  
　　 於是她闔上書本，趁著詹姆斯再次走神的空隙，以溫柔的語氣試探他：「 你好像不相信我的話，上尉。」  
　　 這句話順利引回了詹姆斯的注意力。他回過頭來，揚起眉毛，試圖掩飾他一閃而逝的不安：「為何這麼說？妳會編造出不存在的詩歌體裁騙我嗎？」  
　　 她搖頭微笑：「我在說我們之間的事。我說托馬斯不會在意外頭的流言蜚語 ，你擔心這只是我的一面之辭，是不是？」  
　　 詹姆斯沒回答，顎骨兩側的頰肌微微抽動了一下。她就當他是默認了。  
　　 「你也開始懷疑了嗎？流言並非全都是無中生有， 托馬斯果真是個軟弱的丈夫，放縱自己的妻子在外頭招惹風流事，破壞漢彌頓家族的聲譽－－」  
　　 「不， 」詹姆斯斬釘截鐵的打斷她，幾乎是帶著怒氣的說：「我從來沒有這樣想過。 」  
　　她伸過手去，輕撫詹姆斯的臉頰：「我想問的是，倘若現在有人指控我是個不忠實的妻子－－」她以玩笑似的口吻步步逼近，不帶一絲評斷或責怪，只有純粹的好奇：「你別誤會，托馬斯和我都相當欣賞你在那間酒館裡展現的英雄氣概。我知道這對你來說很難啟齒，詹姆斯，但請你老實告訴我，假如那件事是現在才發生，你還願意那麼做嗎？」  
　　 詹姆斯皺起眉頭，那雙深沉的綠眼端詳著她，顯然正在琢磨著她真正想問的是什麼，他又該如何回答。「我會那麼做，和別人眼中的道德無關，和別人如何評價妳，如何評價托馬斯無關。 」 令她意外的是，疑慮漸漸從他臉上消退，取而代之的是她以前從未看過的，一種真切而熱烈卻又無比清澈的神情，彷彿他終於看到陽光穿破了海面的重重濃霧，為他的航路指引出方位：「 我會那麼做，是因為他侮辱你們。」  
　　「因為那是你們。」


	3. Midnight Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the flashback in James' room.

　　「你是在海邊被養大的。」  
　　他原本半昏沉的枕著托馬斯的肩窩，聽到這句話挪了一下角度，好能看見對方的臉，視線卻被披散在臉上的頭髮遮蔽了。  
　　「對。帕德斯托。」  
　　托馬斯替他把散髮撥開掠到耳後。「那是什麼樣的感覺？和大海比鄰而居？」  
　　可能是床頭微弱的燭光造成的效果，可能是因為他們緊貼著彼此的身體，他不記得他的棲身處曾經像現在這麼溫暖過。  
　　看著那雙同樣帶著睡意的眼睛，真摯、好奇、興味盎然，正期待著他的答案。他想了一下，決定還是照實回答：「天氣變幻不定。海風一年到頭吹個不停，雨水也多，陽光倒是比倫敦多得多，冬天也幾乎不下雪。」他注意到托馬斯浮現出欣羨的表情，忍不住又補充：「不管在哪都會聞到一絲鹹腥味，你的皮膚和頭髮總是會有點黏黏的，新打的刀具很快就會開始生鏽。」  
　　「噢。」托馬斯故作失望的回應，指尖卻依然在他的額角徘徊，「別抱持過分浪漫的幻想，是嗎？在書桌後頭嚮往海洋是一回事，必須靠海洋生活又是另外一回事。」  
　　他笑著嘆口氣，「有沒有人說過你有急著幫別人作結論的傾向，托馬斯？」  
　　「我比較常聽到別人稱之為無故挑起事端的傾向。但沒錯，我確實有。」托馬斯說得詼諧，他卻從中聽出了一絲無意使旁人察覺的孤獨。  
　　他覺得他必須為此做點什麼，卻不確定該怎麼做。起心動念間，他想起托馬斯第一次吻他時手指在他臉上的觸感，幾乎是不假思索的抬起手，小心捧住他的側頸，用生著粗繭的拇指摩娑他的臉頰。他知道他做對了，柔和的漣漪在那雙專注凝視他的眼睛周圍蕩開，而且他差點就讓托馬斯忘了自己接下來想說的話。就差一點點。  
　　「至於你，」托馬斯仍不偏不倚的向他探來：「你有為了掩護自己而把問題焦點轉移開來的傾向。」  
　　「我承認。」他停頓一會：「我不得不這麼做。有些事物必須留在黑暗中才得以生存。」  
　　如他所料，托馬斯立刻不贊同的皺起眉頭，卻仍耐心等著他進一步闡述：「像是什麼？」  
　　他苦笑著輕哼一聲，帶點戲謔的揉了揉大腿內側的紅印子：「像是這個。像是剛剛在這張床上發生的一切。像是我們即使關上房門，還得用枕頭悶住聲音，以免哪個多事的鄰居害得我們身敗名裂，甚至被送上絞刑臺。」  
　　托馬斯端詳著他，一如既往，拋出了理應是問句的肯定句：「但你並不真的相信這是邪惡的罪行。」  
　　他先是遲疑了一會，一個「不」字忽然脫口而出，他為自己話中的篤定感到訝異：「我不相信。」  
　　「你認為，身為一個正直的人，應該要為這些所謂的罪行和墮落感到羞恥，但你沒有這樣的感覺，」托馬斯慢條斯理的說著，手肘壓著枕頭稍微撐起上身，顯然清楚自己將會通往何處：「而這讓你感到羞恥？」  
　　「為了不讓我這些年奮力掙來的成果付諸流水，我必須仰賴欺瞞、偽裝和否認才得以滿足這些渴望，只要我還有這些渴望，我就無法成為一個正直的人。」他吞嚥了一下，嗓音變得沙啞：「我有所畏懼。這才讓我感到羞恥。」  
　　托馬斯沉默半晌，眼簾和嘴角皆低垂著，陰霾無聲無息的籠罩在他眉眼間，久久盤據不去。他認得這副神情，如今他已知道這副神情從何而來，卻絲毫沒能減輕他的不安與侷促。  
　　「有所畏懼並不可恥，詹姆斯。」托馬斯終於抬起眼來。他任由那目光直穿透到他內心深處，卻發現其中竟似蘊含著和他相似的掙扎：「羞恥讓人怯於承認自己有所畏懼，為了掩蓋畏懼而構陷他人，佯作無知的容忍真正的惡行發生。要說有什麼真正可恥的，該是羞恥本身才對。」  
　　直到他把托馬斯按回枕頭上，感覺到那有力的頸動脈在他掌心下搏動，他才注意到自己不知不覺屏住了呼吸。「那是個危險的指控。」他俯下身，抵住托馬斯的額頭，輕聲嘆了一口氣：「你可能會為此付出無法想像的代價，托馬斯。」  
　　「或許吧。」托馬斯幾近傲慢的聳了聳肩：「但率先衝入險境中的人好像不是我，上尉。」  
　　他無奈而苦澀的莞爾：「我猜羞恥可以回去操他自己。」  
　　這句話逗得托馬斯笑出聲來，笑得如此暢快，不得不翻過身去把笑聲藏進枕頭裡。

　　「你還是沒回答我的問題。」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「你只列舉了你觀察到的現象，你沒說你有什麼感受。」  
　　「......我不知道該如何描述。」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「我吃那片海裡的魚長大。我在那裡第一次獨自出航，也在那裡失去我的祖父。我的生活就是那片海。那是我的起點。你懂嗎？那是......」  
　　「無法言喻的，是嗎？」  
　　「對。」他閉上眼睛，橫過手臂擁住托馬斯的肋骨：「我想是的。」


	4. Part 1(translated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there has any mistake please tell me in the comment :)

“Undo it,” Thomas was pushed into the armchair, leaning back, left hand clutches on the armrest, looking down at the liaison kneeling between his thighs. ”my vest.” 

Those sea-blue eyes reflecting the flame in fireplace, ears redden by lust, and his voice sounds deeper than usual. That’s an order, strict, intense, seizes his whole attention immediately. 

James inhales, tries to ignore the swell in his own crotch, stables his hands, and begin to unbutton Thomas’ vest.

It takes him some time to undo the first bronze button. Somehow his fingers became so clumsy, almost uncontrollable. For a while, he had to rest his forearms on Thomas’ chest, feeling the undulate of every breath. Then he looks up, right into those eyes, which were gazing him fervently. Encouraging him. Await him. He takes his rhythm back along with that gaze, undo all the buttons, from chest to lower belly. 

He gives a request look to his lord. Thomas nods. With permission, he grips both sides of the vest and strips them off.

Suddenly, Thomas grasps his left hand. He starts a little because of the unexpected hold, and the warm from it dazed him. All he could do is letting that hand guide his to the cravat around Thomas’ neck, reach into the smooth fabric and hook his fingers in the knot, pull it slowly, until the scarf was completely loose, dangling down from the collar.

Thomas releases his hand and give him a contented smile.

“You are doing well, lieutenant.” he says. Such simple words, thundering in his head like canon fire. “Tell me what you want.”

James licks his lips, sliding both palms down along Thomas’ loins, across the peaks of pelvis to the hip joints, sneakily harden the grips and pull, make him lose the balance and slip to the edge of cushion. Then he leans forward, nestling his stomach into Thomas’ crotch. Through his linen shirt and Thomas’ silk capris, their body heat blend together.

“All I want is,” Lt. McGraw looks up respectfully and smirks, knowing his temptation could not be resisted,” kiss your navel, my lord.”

Thomas almost chuckles at his require “You have my permit.” his voice softens, staring at him with both curious and alert “On the navel merely.”

James nods, unfastens the buckle on Thomas’ side waist, pulls the shirt out tenderly, so as not to tear it, then rolls the thin cloth up, exposes the bare, well-knit abdomen underneath, little by little.

Just for the sight, for the sheer idea of leaning over it made him swallow. However, as he catches his breath and prepares to do so, Thomas reaches out, prevents him from moving forward.

“A moment.”

The hand presses on his shoulder is gentle, but resolute. It’s not a refusal, nor a warning. James stills and looks up. Thomas remains his face straight but the hint of teasing is showing. “Take off your shirt.” he says.

James blinks, paused for only half second before he obeys the order. He pulls the tight-tucked shirt out, strips it off and tosses it aside harshly. Thomas’ gaze going down from his flushed neck to the sturdy upper arms, lingering on the freckles cover on his chest and shoulders, which stirs up a shiver in his spine. The strained desire rising again. He looks back into that gaze, waiting for another order. With arms hang down, his knuckles brush over the stocking-covered legs. He holds back a smile as he spots the trembling on Thomas’ throat. 

“You better learn to tame your impatience, lieutenant.” after a brief silence seems never end, Thomas says in admonishing tune.

“I‘ll try, my lord.” he shrugs. That isn’t a proper respond though, somehow lights up an odd sparkle in the blonde man’s eyes.

Finally, Thomas nods again, refers him to continue, wherefore he leans forward, hands get on those thighs supporting himself, hangs down his head and slowly, almost solemnly, presses his kiss against Thomas’ navel.

When his dry lips touch that belly, the warm and familiar smell on Thomas’ skin filled his nostrils at last, he could not help but uttered a sigh. His heart beating harder, bumping against his chest, senses become sharper, even the slightest stirs turn into something else, so fresh and luscious. The muscles under his lips tightened, and relax again, makes him feel a little smug. He surely knows what his new-grow beard would result on bare skin, and he does not intend to be so easy to stop.

Thomas looking down at the copper-red head bowing over his body, brushes his fingers into those thick hair and rubs the scalp underneath, messes his ponytail and loose the ribbon. 

“I'm glad you remember that.” he says.

“uh?”

“Grow a beard. Judging by your reaction then you seemed to take that request as a joke.”

His inadvertent teasing arouses James, he can tell, but he can’t identify the exact reason. And James refutes with a frown at once: “I never take your request as a joke.” his statement is committed and firm, with lips press on his skin as if want to print every word into his body.

For a moment, Thomas can only behold his liaison officer in quiet, and that brief inattention reveals a weak spot, allowing the other man to take advantage of it.

A moist touch sneaks into his navel.

James heard a sharp inhaling, felt the thighs under his palms shake a bit, then he fixes them in place on purpose. As he expects, Thomas grabs his hair and drags his head back, gently but resolutely, as always. 

“I permitted you to kiss, lieutenant, I didn’t say you can—” That odd look appears on his face again, and James still not quite sure where is it from, anger, pride, or excitement.” —use your tongue.”

”You didn’t say I can’t use it either.” He says with a cunning grin.

“You’re bolder than I recalled, lieutenant.”

“Three months could reform lot of things, my lord.”

Thomas stares at him, seemed to be measuring a proper discipline for his offense, then orders in a lower voice. “Stand up.” 

He stands up, letting the irrefutable swell in his crotch come into the lord’ sight. He’s not embarrassed or ashamed for such exposure at all, but the bind on his cock is tormenting him, and Thomas gazing at it with amused face is not helping.

Thomas looks him in the eyes, reaches out and strokes the swell with a fingertip. He holds back a faint groan from behind his throat, keeps himself standing straight.

“Untie your pants.” Thomas says in a stern tone, yet his finger flips on the swell playfully.” Then hold your hands behind your back and be still, right hand grips on left wrist. Keep this posture no matter what. Can you?”

James takes a deep breath.” Yes, my lord.”

He carries out that order to the letter, untie the buckle, hold his hands and straighten his back. 

Thomas hooks the slackened trousers top with his index finger and drags it down, unhurriedly, looking down along with the rough red hair on his lower belly, stops at the pubes where his erection rose up without the cloth imprisoning it. Then he looks up, meeting James’ uneasy face. Look at me, he says with his eyes, warps his hand around James’ cock, slides down to the balls, stretches his long fingers open and fondles the soft skin in his hold. 

A gasp leaks out of James’ shut mouth, the Adam’s apple rolling up and down between tightened neck muscles almost makes him forgets to blink. He enjoyed the view for a while before leaning his back, bow down his head and kisses on the wet glans.

“God damn—” Thomas’ tongue touches on his pee hole without any warning, the sudden pleasure weakened his knees, he lifts up his head, try to hide the heavy pants behind clenched teeth,” Thomas—”

“Where is your naval manner, lieutenant?” Thomas smiles leisurely, with those ruddy lips moistened by his mucus he looks seductive as hell.

He adjusts his breath, grips his wrist even tighter, as if he could grab his good sense back into his brain. “I…beg your pardon.”

Thomas shifts a little, leaning back into armchair, still no intend to move his gaze away, pursed his lips and licks the mucus with tongue-tip. That subtle act nearly drives him mad. Fucking three months, if Thomas keeps staring him like that, without doing anything he would probably splurge on the spot.

“Is that a fair punishment, lieutenant?” Thomas looks up at his face, finally, hands on chair-arm and his fingertips stroking.

“I think it’s fair enough, my lord.” He answers with an eyebrow lifted.

“You’ve shown your endurance and will.” Thomas says in esteem, then takes a deep breath, “Perhaps we can really achieve what we all seeking.”

Thomas is looking him in the eyes, yet the way he tells those words more like he’s convincing himself. He frowns, knowing that no response is needed, so he stands in silence, in waiting.

After a while, Thomas speaks again. The tension in his voice is gone, not so much an order, more a sincere require.

“Come close to me.”

Like being attracted to a magnet, he leans his whole body forward in a daze, letting Thomas guide his left knee onto the seat, heard his boot squeaks in the satin cushion, set his hands on the chair-arms. He felt a palm on his shoulder blade and the other holds on his hip side. Their torsos separated only by the slightest distance, his naked erection nestles in Thomas ’uphove crotch. 

“Now, lieutenant,” warm breath breezes on his face tenderly, the voice quivers in his chest like church bell, “tell me what you want.”

James doesn’t tell his lord what he wants.

Fiercely, without hesitation, he presses his lips on Thomas’ mouth.


End file.
